We All Watch the Same Sunsets
by Buggy Babble
Summary: Kagome is a model with everything. Inuyasha is a punk with nothing. When they meet, they don't really hit it off. But who knows? Maybe they have more in common then they realize! Please r&r! Chapter 13 up! IYKa, MiSa, Se?
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I'm Buggy Babble for those who don't know me and this is my first Inuyasha fic, which I really hope you all enjoy! Please review at the end and also, please don't flame me! @_@  
  
  
  
We All Watch the Same Sunsets  
  
  
  
Makeup, dresses, and fame. Kagome was totally sick of makeup, dresses, and fame.  
  
She constantly complained to her mother about this but all Kagome got was that any normal girl would love to be in her shoes.  
  
You see, Kagome was a young, 16-year-old super model and unlike her sisters, she did not enjoy being one. Constantly being watched and pampered was really getting on her nerves and all she could wish for was a normal life.  
  
But her wish was not unheard because finally, her mother gave in and told Kagome that she was allowed to see what the normal "torturous" (as her mother put it) high school was like.  
  
'Yes!" Kagome exclaimed happily. "This is so great!"  
  
Just what is so great, Kagome?" Kagome whipped around and smiled brightly when she it was her sisters, Kikyo and Rin.  
  
"I get to go to a normal high school!" Kagome squealed.  
  
Kikyo gave her a "look" and asked her, "And this is why you woke me from my beauty sleep?"  
  
"Number one: you don't need beauty sleep because you are already too pretty and number two" of course!"  
  
"Despicable." Kagome's face fell but Kikyo continued. "The real world will eat you up! You get spoiled rotten and all you want to do is go gab with some air headed dolts at a public high school. Let me tell, you wouldn't even live a day out there!"  
  
Kagome glared at her older sister. "You want to bet on that?" she challenged.  
  
"Come one, Kagome! Don't let her rile you up!" Rin cried seeing that her older sisters were going at it... again.  
  
"Quiet, Rin! This is an affair for us older people!" Kikyo scolded before diverting her attention back to Kagome. "Fine. I bet that within a month, you'll be begging to be taken out of public high school!"  
  
"Okay. Loser has to wear the most atrocious clothes to the next show and has to kiss Myouga at the end!" Kagome smirked. She was going to win hands down.  
  
"All right. You can start at Shikon High next week." And now it was Kikyo's time to smirk.  
  
"What?!?"  
  
"You heard me. You're going to Shikon High."  
  
"That's not fair! I was going to pick the high school!" Kagome said bewildered. Everybody knew how horrible Shikon High was.  
  
"Fine, you can change it if you're so chicken." Kikyo knew now Kagome would have to agree. Kagome absolutely, positively did not like to be called chicken.  
  
"Fine. I'll go to Shikon High! Now lets shake hands on it. Deal?"  
  
Kikyo firmly took her hand.  
  
"Deal."  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha flipped off the TV. Nothing interesting was on. Usually, if he was this bored, he would watch the news but the stupid reporters kept going on about how some famous person would be going to a normal high school and it was really annoying. All reporters and all those rich famous people were annoying to him. Who cares about them anyways?  
  
"Inuyasha? Did you do any of those things I asked you to do?" Inuyasha sighed. Sesshomaru, his older brother, was another one that to him was annoying. I mean what right did Sesshomaru have to order him around like he some slave?  
  
"Of course not!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Sesshomaru rounded the corner and told him, "You'd better do it soon."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I told you to do it."  
  
"And I should listen to you because?"  
  
"Because when mother and father died, they left you in my care!"  
  
"Don't ever mention them again! But I wish they were still alive! They were so much nicer then you are!" Inuyasha snarled coldly.  
  
"Just for once do what I tell you or you'll regret not." With that, Sesshomaru turned on his foot and promptly left the room.  
  
"Just for once do what I tell you or you'll regret not," Inuyasha mimicked. "What did he mean by that?" He sat there stumped for a minute before telling himself, "Who cares? What a jackass!"  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome gulped as she stepped into her new high school. You would think she was worried about someone recognizing her but without makeup, she didn't look like she did in pictures. No, she was worried about just how horrible this school was.  
  
She looked around and was surprised to see that Shikon High sort of seemed nice with the exception of a few kids fighting and a group of people making out. But that was what Kagome had always dreamed about.  
  
But before she could really get a good look around, she shoved very hard by strong boy. "Move out of my way!" the boy snarled.  
  
"You could of walked around me!" Kagome said back.  
  
"Well, I didn't want to!"  
  
"Your point being?" Kagome inquired.  
  
"Don't you know I am?" the boy asked meanly. When Kagome shook his head, he told her haughtily, "I'm Inuyasha!"  
  
"And I should know you?"  
  
"Are you that stupid? I'm probably the strongest person around!"  
  
"I bet my bod... I mean I bet I could take you down!" Kagome snapped.  
  
"You're only a bitch!"  
  
"Well, you are only a jerk!"  
  
"Wench!"  
  
"Egotistical idiot!"  
  
"Ditz!"  
  
"Big mouthed muscle brain!"  
  
Inuyasha glared at her for that one. "You know you're lucky that I don't fight girls!"  
  
"Coward!" Inuyasha looked at her hard in the face and said, "What did you call me?"  
  
Kagome took a deep breath knowing she was getting into some deep trouble but pride has its way. "You heard me. I said coward."  
  
"Why you little!" With that Inuyasha launched himself at Kagome and Kagome frantically defended herself. Kagome really knew she was in deep trouble. She didn't know what got into herself. She usually was nice to other people but it was something about this boy that just made her angry! And she had only known him for about two minutes.  
  
Kagome was loosing the battle and she knew it. Even though she had taken gymnastics, archery, fencing, and was pretty strong for a girl, she was nothing compared to Inuyasha...  
  
"I wonder what the commotion is about?" Sango pondered.  
  
"Who knows? Last time I saw such a crowd, it was because Inuyasha was in a fight!" Miroku said. "Do you think..."  
  
"No!" Sango cut in. "Nobody is stupid enough to go against him. Well other then Kouga, Sesshomaru, and Naraku! But might as well see!" Sango grabbed a kid who was running towards the spectacle and asked him, "What's going on?"  
  
"Didn't you hear? Inuyasha's fighting some new person!" the kid answered excitedly before twisting out of Sango's grip.  
  
"Inuyasha is actually in a fight..." Sango began to think and she was so deep in thought that she didn't notice a wandering hand make its way towards her butt...  
  
Everybody had made a circle around the fighting two. Kagome had landed a few punches on the Inuyasha kid but he was currently pummeling her. She knew her mother was going to kill her so she did what any girl would do. Kick the boy where the sun don't shine and claw him.  
  
Her strategy was actually working and Inuyasha let out a groan. That must of hurt. But before the fight could continue a strong hand grabbed Inuyasha and Kagome's necks.  
  
"You two are coming with me up to my office!" Kagome looked up to see the face of the principal. She knew she was in deep and her mother was definitely going to kill her!  
  
Buggy: Well I hoped you like! Please leave a review and tell me what you think! 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks everybody for all your reviews! Please keep giving me inspiration like that! I'll try to update in good time! Now on with the story!  
  
  
  
We All Watch the Same Sunset  
  
  
  
"Inuyasha you know very well that fighting is not looked well upon here at Shikon High! You are really pushing my buttons!" the principal scolded.  
  
"Screw off, old man!" Inuyasha sneered at the principal before flipping him the bird.  
  
"Why you!?! Detention for the next two weeks! Now get to class!" the principal yelled before pointing to the door. Inuyasha stomped out and slammed the door making Kagome jump. The principal then rubbed his temples and gave Kagome a tired smile. "I'm taking you're the new student, Kagome Higurashi. Like I said, fighting is not permitted here. I'm hoping you'll have a nice time here and please stay out of trouble!"  
  
"Yes sir," Kagome answered smiling nicely back. With that, she gave a quick bow and walked out of his office. She chuckled a bit when she saw Inuyasha who was walking a bit before her limping. 'Probably still recuperating from my kick to his privates. Maybe I should have gone easier on him...' Kagome thought. 'Nah! He deserved it!'  
  
"Late again, Mister Inu. You really need to work on getting here on time!" the teacher who was a short, old lady with an eye patch over her one eye (a/n Guess who).  
  
"Don't blame me, hag. It's the damn principal's fault," Inuyasha muttered giving the teacher an excuse to bonk Inuyasha over his head. He rubbed his head and yelled, "What the heck was that for? I've already got hit enough today!"  
  
The teacher looked him over noticing the red scratch mark on his face and said, "I realized that. And I hit you for one, you don't call me hag! And two, the principal is not a DAMN principal!"  
  
"Whatever!" was the only thing Inuyasha could reply.  
  
"Sit down, Mister Inuyasha!" the teacher scolded. Kagome cleared her throat hoping the teacher would notice her. The teacher turned her head and looked at her. "Can I help you?" she asked.  
  
"Um, yeah! I'm a new student and I'm supposed to be in this class," Kagome answered.  
  
"Oh, yes! Kagome! I'm Miss Kaede!" Kaede exclaimed putting a warm smile on her face. "You can sit down between Miroku and Sango! You two raise your hands!" Kagome looked up to see a real annoyed girl and boy with a big bump on his head raise their hands.  
  
She went up to take her seat when a voice protested, "No! That wench can't be in my class!" Kagome saw Inuyasha scowling at her.  
  
"Inuyasha! Shut your mouth! You will not call Kagome wench!" Kaede snapped.  
  
Kagome sat down and the girl who was mad before smiled nicely and introduced, "Hi, Kagome. I'm Sango."  
  
Kagome took her hand and said nervously, "Nice to meet you."  
  
Sango must have noticed her nervousness because she then said, "Oh don't be scared! The only reason I looked mad was because of that pervert beside you."  
  
"Pervert?" Kagome questioned.  
  
"Yep! Real big one, too! Tried to grope me earlier! But he paid for it as you can see by his head! Watch out for him!" Sango told Kagome. Kagome giggled a bit and hen Sango inquired, "Why doesn't Inuyasha want you in his class, though Kagome?"  
  
"Because I am the reason he is limping and is scratched," Kagome replied.  
  
Sango looked at her as though she was an alien and said, "You must be either really, really brave or really, really crazy!"  
  
"Why?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Inuyasha is one of the toughest kids in school! Only, Naraku, Sesshomaru, and Kouga have the guts to fight him!"  
  
"You're kidding me! He didn't seem that tough!" Kagome said.  
  
"That tough? He must have gone easy on you since you are a girl!" Sango exclaimed.  
  
You two! Please quiet down!" Kaede called stopping for a moment from her lecture.  
  
Inuyasha looked down at the girls who were a couple rows before him. What was about that Kagome girl that got him riled? He was thoroughly puzzled about it. When he was around her, he had gotten this strange feeling. 'Probably pure hate!' Inuyasha thought but what he didn't know was his guess was far from it.  
  
Buggy: I hoped you liked! Please leave a review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! I'm back! Sorry about the long wait but my life has been very hectic! Now on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha even though I wish I did.  
We All Watch the Same Sunsets  
Kagome sat down at a lunch table where Sango was sitting and smiled. The day had gone fairly well so far with the exception of Inuyasha. She was greeted by Miroku, Sango, and two boys she didn't know.  
  
The one with long black hair in a ponytail instantly jumped up and while grabbing her hand, he said, "Why you must be the lovely lady, Kagome (a/n I'm not sure how Kouga acts love-sick in the anime so bear with me!) that I have heard so much about! I'm Kouga and I am forever in you debt for hurting that stupid Dog Turd!" For a moment it seemed like he was going to kiss her arm but luckily the other boy bonked Kouga over the head. Kagome laughed nervously.  
  
The other boy exclaimed, "Kouga! Don't scare the new girl off! Cut the mumbo-jumbo romantic stuff and really don't try to kiss her right after you met her!" The boy then turned to her and told Kagome, "Hey! I'm Shippo and I hope Kouga isn't scaring you! But I do agree with one thing he said! I am forever in your debt for hurting Dog Turd!" But before he could continue talking and a strong hand picked him up by the scruff of his shirt.  
  
"Would you care to repeat that, Shippo?" Inuyasha asked threateningly.  
  
"No!" Shippo squealed.  
  
"Put him down, Inuyasha! If you don't, we might sic Kagome on you!" Miroku teased making Inuyasha growl and glare at him. He was about to punch him when a hand flew down and hit his head. "Oww! What was that for?" he yelled and whipped around to see the teacher, Kaede standing behind him.  
  
"I wouldn't threaten or hurt anymore students, Inuyasha! I don't think you want to get anymore trouble!" Kaede warned and then walked off.  
  
"Whatever! You people are bugging me! I'm leaving!" Inuyasha snarled and walked off.  
  
"Fine with me," Kagome murmured and the rest of the table were mumbling stuff like that. Soon, they were into eating their lunches when Sango pulled out some magazines.  
  
"Hey, Kagome! Since I finally have a really good friend who is a girl, I'd like you to tell me what you think!" Sango said and Kagome nodded.  
  
"Kay."  
  
"A dance is coming up and I need to pick a dress. My mom suggested looking in a magazine and she could probably somehow buy it but I don't know what to pick! I'm not really into fashion," Sango stated.  
  
"Okay," Kagome replied and not before long, they were looking through the magazines with Kagome pointing dress out here and there. That's when she when she saw... well, her.  
  
The page had pictures of her, Rin, and Kikyo modeling different dresses and Kagome really hoped Sango didn't notice who she really was.  
  
"Oh my god!" Sango yelled holding up the magazine to Kagome's head and the first thing that went into her mind was, 'Oh shoot! People are going to figure out who I really am!' But unexpectedly, Sango said, "You look a lot like Kikyo Miko!" This made Kagome happy and mad. She was glad Sango didn't figure out who she was but she mad by saying she looked like her older sister.  
  
"I don't look like her!" Kagome shrieked taking the rest of the table back.  
  
"Calm down, Kagome. Most girls take that as a compliment!" Shippo said and Kagome laughed uneasily.  
  
"I just don't like to be told that I look like someone else," she explained making the group look at her weird.  
  
"Well, if it makes you feel better, I think Kikyo looks so much better then you!" a voice insulted.  
  
"You again?" Kagome complained when seeing it was Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha fake mimicked her voice and replied, "Yes, me again!" and converted back to his usual voice telling her, "Kikyo of course looks better then you since you are so ugly!"  
  
"Oh! You want to see ugly? Look in a mirror!" she exclaimed back.  
  
"Well, at least I don't have a black eye!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Well, at least I didn't beaten by a girl!" Kagome shouted.  
  
"Oh, yeah? Oh yeah?" Inuyasha bellowed while trying to think of a comeback. "You call using your womanly powers to hurt me beating me?"  
  
"Womanly powers? You call kicking you in the nuts and scratching womanly powers? I call it common sense!" Kagome hollered. The argument was going to go on but then the bell rang.  
  
"Come on, Kagome! It is a rally interesting conversation and all but we can't be late for class!" Sango told her friend while grabbing her and dragging Kagome to their next class.  
  
I hope you liked! Please leave me a review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! I'm back! I'm once again sorry that I haven't updated in awhile! Thanks everybody for your reviews!! Now here's the next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
We All Watch the Same Sunsets  
Kagome and Inuyasha had argued all day and it really was getting on the teachers' nerves. Finally, the last bell rung and the teachers did not have to listen to any more fights... for the day.  
  
Kagome walked for a little bit until she came to the place where her limo was hidden. During the ride home, she worked on her homework and drew little pictures of killing Inuyasha.  
  
As soon as she walked into the door, Kikyo instantly asked, "How horrible was your day?"  
  
"It was fine," was Kagome said before turning her back to her sister and making her way to her room. But, no. That wasn't enough info for Kagome's older sister.  
  
"C'mon, Kagome! I know it had to be bad seeing how you have a black eye! I know you're going to give up the bet soon!" Kikyo told her.  
  
"The black eye is from running into something and once again, my day was fine. I am not going to give up the bet!" Kagome exclaimed irritated. With this, she ran up to her room and closed her door. She did not want her sister bothering her.  
  
She finished up the last of her homework, put some cover-up over her bruise, and then went to surfing the Internet. Since it was her first day of school, her teachers hadn't given her too much homework but she knew they were going to load her with it soon. She was pretty smart so that was no problem.  
  
Her problem was putting up with Inuyasha and keeping her sanity for the whole bet!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha slammed the door open to his house and threw his backpack down on the couch. He would work on his homework later if he felt like it. Like usual, Sesshomaru wasn't home yet because he had some type of sports practice or game but this made Inuyasha happy. The last thing he needed was to see his brother to add to his very awful day!  
  
The new girl Kagome was really ticking him off! He hardly knew her but when he was around her, he got these strange feelings! And it was bothering him.  
  
He sat down on the couch and began channel surfing. Soap operas... too sappy, Teletubbies... too childish, Sponge Bob Squarepants... too stupid. Finally he came to a movie that was currently being shown called Blade.  
  
He watched that to the end and when it was finished, his stomach began to growl. Inuyasha looked at the time and saw it was 5:30. He decided it was time to eat that night and he pulled out some instant ramen.  
  
He slurped it down really quickly and his appetite still wasn't appeased so he searched through his freezer until he finally found some ice cream.  
  
He was feeling a lot better so he decided he should work on his homework. He did until about 10:30 when tiredness started to hit him. His brother still wasn't home. Sesshomaru probably went to a party or something like that but Inuyasha didn't care. Inuyasha didn't care at all for his brother so if his brother got hit by a car or shot, Inuyasha probably wouldn't even go to his funeral!  
  
Before going to sleep, Inuyasha took his dog for a quick walk so the dog could go to the bathroom, which Inuyasha also did once they were home.  
  
He made his way to his room where he turned off the lights and jumped into bed. Soon, the Sandman was paying a visit to Inuyasha.  
  
I hope you liked! Please leave me a review so I'll update sooner! 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! I'm back! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated this fic in a long time! Well here's the next chap. I hope you enjoy and please leave me a review to tell me what you think.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or A Midsummer Night's Dream.  
We All Watch the Same Sunsets  
Kagome walked into the school for her second week. She and Inuyasha were still going at it and their quarrels were the amusement for the rest of the school. She was getting used to it and sort of looked forward to their spats.  
  
"Kagome!" Kagome turned around to see Sango running towards her. "Kagome, guess what?"  
  
"What?" Kagome asked eagerly. Sango always had something interesting to say about something she didn't know about.  
  
"That wasn't guessing but I might as well tell you! The school is going to put on a play," Sango told her.  
  
"That's cool. What play?"  
  
"I'm not sure. But are you going to try out for it?" Sango questioned.  
  
"Maybe. Depends." Kagome actually did want to try out. It was her modeling that was the problem. Kagome could actually act quite well.  
  
The two girls started walking down the halls to their first class talking about gossip and other things. It seemed like Kagome had sort of changed the school since she came. Everybody noticed the differences. I mean a couple weeks ago, Sango would never of talked about girly things. Miroku was a bit less lecherous, Kouga had become obsessed with her, which really wasn't a good thing except now he didn't pick on the smaller kids, Shippo was standing up for himself when he was made fun of, and the most surprising change was Inuyasha had seemed to soften up for this girl. The only fight he got in now was an argument with Kagome. He never challenged his brother or the other people that were strong. He spent most of his time with Kagome.  
  
Speaking of Inuyasha, Inuyasha actually was on time this morning. He had thought of something new to say to Kagome and also he wanted to be close to her. He liked being near her for some odd reason.  
  
"Hey wench!" he greeted Kagome as she stepped in.  
  
"Hey idiot," she replied. This was the customary welcome. Now it was time for the argument.  
  
"Did you hear about the play?" Inuyasha inquired.  
  
"Yeah. What about it?"  
  
"Well, I bet you won't try out for it because you're too ugly and untalented."  
  
"I was already thinking of trying out. I bet you won't because you're too doggy and stupid," Kagome said smirking.  
  
"I was also thinking of trying out. What a coincidence. Though, I'm sure I'll get a better part then you!" Inuyasha replied.  
  
"Sure. Like you can act." Inuyasha glared at her.  
  
"And you can?"  
  
"Class, everybody take your seas! The bell has rung," Kaede ordered. Everybody began grumbling about how the conversation between Kagome and Inuyasha was just getting interesting. "I don't want to hear it! Now turn in your books to page..."  
  
The rest of the day passed by uninteresting. It was now the time when the last bell rung and Kagome and Sango began trekking to their homes. But before they got out of the school, they saw a guy putting up a poster. The girls looked over the person's shoulder to see what he was tacking on the wall.  
  
"The play is going to be A Midsummer Night's Dream!" Kagome squealed.  
  
"This is exciting. So are you really going to try out?"  
  
"Yes! I'll show him! I'll show him that I can perform!" Kagome yelled confidently attracting the attention of a few other people.  
  
"So this is going to be the production. I bet all you'll get to be is one of the faeries," a voice said from behind them. Kagome whipped around.  
  
"And I'm sure you'll be the ass," Kagome told him cheerfully. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow at tryouts." With that, she and Sango exited the school.  
  
~*~The Next Day~*~  
  
Kagome made her way to the drama excitedly. Today was the day that she would show him. Kagome began to get so deep in thought about what she would do when she saw Inuyasha's astounded face, she didn't look where she was going.  
  
She ran into someone but before she could fall that someone caught her in his strong, muscular arms. But this moment was ruined when Kagome looked up.  
  
"You should watch where you're going!" Inuyasha growled. Unfortunately, Inuyasha had been the one who had bumped into her.  
  
"Same to you!" Kagome snapped back. "Bad luck for the auditions!'  
  
"Right back at you!" With that, the two entered the room.  
  
You wouldn't believe all the people in there. There were geeks, preps, punks, jocks, freaks, and cheerleaders. There was at least one person from each class of the school social pyramid.  
  
"Attention everybody!" everybody looked up to see a small woman waving her hand for people to look at her. "As you might know, I'm Ms. Kanna, the drama teacher. Please behave while you're in here and do your best during the tryouts. Also, sign your names in over on the paper by the door." Once everybody had written his or her names down, Ms. Kanna took the paper and began talking again. "Okay, this is how it will go. I will call different names and if you're called, I'll hand you a script and a character and you'll do that scene with other people. Got it?" Everybody nodded. "First off, lets have Inuyasha as Lysander, Sango as Helena, Miroku as Demetrius, and Kagome as Hermia. Turn to page 34 and begin."  
  
"Dark night, that from the eye his function takes, the ear more quick of apprehension makes; wherein it doth impair the seeing sense, it pays the hearing double recompense. Thou art not by mine eye, Lysander, found; mine ear, I thank it, brought me to thy sound but why unkindly didst thou leave me so?" Kagome began.  
  
"Why should he stay, whom love doth press to go?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"What love could press Lysander from my side?" Kagome questioned (a/n I can't keep going Kagome said, Inuyasha replied, Sango asked, etc. so I'm going to put in parenthesis whoever said the line).  
  
"Lysander's love, that would not let him bide, fair Helena, who more engilds at the night than all you fiery oes and eyes of light. Why seek'st thou me? Could not this make thee know, the hate I bear thee made me leave so?" (Inuyasha)  
  
"You speak not as you think: it cannot be" (Kagome)  
  
"Lo, she is one of this confederacy! Now I perceive they have conjoin'd all three to fashion this false sport in spite of me. Injurious Hermia! Most ungrateful maid! Have you conspired, have you with these contrived to bait me with this foul derision? Is all the counsel that we two have shared, the sisters' vow, the hours that we have spent, when we have child the hasty-footed time for parting us, --O, is it all forgot? All school days' friendship, childhood innocence? We, Hermia, like two artificial gods, have with our needles created both one flower, both on one sampler, sitting on one cushion, both warbling of one song, both in one key, as if our hands, our sides, voices, and minds, had been incorporates. So we grow together, like to a double cherry, seeming parted, but yet an union in partition; two lovely berries moulded on one stem; so, with two seeming bodies, but one heart; two of the first, like coats in heraldry, due but to one and crowned with one crest. And will you rent our ancient love asunder, to join with men in scorning your poor friend? It is not friendly, 'tis not maidenly: our sex, as well as I, may chide you for it, though I alone do feel the injury." (Sango)  
  
"I am amazed at your passionate words. I scorn you not: it seems you scorn me." (Kagome)  
  
"Have you not set Lysander, as in scorn, to follow me and praise my eyes and face? And made your other love, Demetrius, who even did now did spurn me with his foot, to call me goddess, nymph, divine and rare, precious, celestial? Wherefore speaks he this to her he hates? And wherefore doth Lysander deny your love, so rich within his soul, and tender me, forsooth, affection, but by your setting on, by your consent? What thought I be not so in grace as you, so hung upon with love, so fortunate, but miserable most, to love unloved? This you should pity rather than despise." (Sango)  
  
"I understand not what you mean by this." (Kagome)  
  
"Ay, do, persever, counterfeit sad looks, make mouths upon me when I turn my back; wink at each other; hold the sweet jest up: this sport, well carried, shall be chronicled. If you have any pity, grace, or manners, you would not make me such an argument. But fare ye well: 'tis partly my own fault; which death or absence soon shall remedy." (Sango)  
  
"Stay, gentle Helena; hear my excuse: my love, my live, my soul, fair Helena!" (Inuyasha)  
  
"O excellent!" (Sango)  
  
"Sweet, do not scorn her so." (Kagome)  
  
"If she cannot entreat, I can compel." (Miroku)  
  
"Thou canst compel no more than she entreat: thy threats have no more strength then her weak prayers. Helen, I love thee; by my life, I do: I swear by that which I will lose for thee, to prove him false that says I love thee not." (Inuyasha)  
  
"I say I love thee more than he can do." (Miroku)  
  
"If thou say so, withdraw, and prove it too." (Inuyasha)  
  
"Quick, come!" (Miroku)  
  
"Lysander, whereto tends all this?" (Kagome)  
  
"Away, you Ethiope!" (Inuyasha)  
  
"Seem to break loose; take on as you would follow, but yet come not: you are a tame man, go!" (Miroku)  
  
"Hang off, thou cat, thou burr! Vile thing let loose, or I will shake thee from me like a serpent!" (Inuyasha)  
  
"Why are you grown so rude? What change is this? Sweet love, --" (Kagome)  
  
"Thy love! Out, tawny tartar, out! Out, loathed medicine! Hated potion, hence!" (Inuyasha)  
  
"Do you not jest?" (Kagome)  
  
"Yes, sooth; and so do you." (Sango)  
  
"Demetrius, I will keep my word with thee." (Inuyasha)  
  
"I would I had your bond, for I perceive a weak bond holds you: I'll not trust your word." (Miroku)  
  
"Great job, your four!" Kanna said. "That's enough for now." More people did that part and other parts. Shippo did Puck once doing wonderfully and what surprised Inuyasha, Sesshomaru was also there. The tryout went fairly quickly and soon it was over.  
  
"The parts will be posted tomorrow. Be pleased with what you get," Kanna told everyone before making a hand motion for them to go away. Kagome sighed. She did not know how she would wait that long.  
  
Hope you liked! 'Till next time, this has been Buggy Babble! Bye! @_@ 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! I'm back! Once again, I thank you all for your reviews. I hope you like this chap! Enjoy!  
We All Watch the Same Sunsets  
Kagome was so very excited and so very scared at the same time. It was the morning, right before school, and the parts for the play were going to be posted up. She couldn't wait to see what she got. Hopefully, a big part.  
  
She was also feeling another emotion, an irritated, annoyed one. Kikyo had been asking her over and over about how horrible school was and she was going to lose the bet. Kagome just wanted to sock her in the face. Yep, Inuyasha was definitely wearing off on her. It was sort of scary.  
  
After taking her shower, getting dressed, and eating breakfast (she was the only one who ate it so the cooks absolutely loved her), she hurried into the car where all the way to the destination, she jabbered on and on to the driver about how excited she was. Poor man.  
  
The guy stopped a few blocks from the school so Kagome could walk the rest of the way. Wouldn't want anybody to know she was a superstar.  
  
As soon as Kagome stepped onto school grounds, Sango grabbed her arm and dragged her off while saying, "Come on, Kagome! We go to see who got what parts!"  
  
"Okay..." When Kagome and Sango got there, there was a huge crowd around the door making it nearly impossible to the list. Like I said, nearly and nearly would not stop Sango.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Watch it!"  
  
Those were the sounds of the poor victims who got in Sango's way. In her opinion, they didn't need any sympathy since they were blocking the way to the door. Kagome laughed nervously embarrassed a bit by her friend's behavior. Luckily for Kagome, Sango wasn't the only one shoving people out of her, or in this case his, way. So was Inuyasha.  
  
"Hey wench! Seeing how horrible a part you got?" Inuyasha said as soon as they got eye contact.  
  
"No, dog turd! I think that is what you are doing!" Kagome replied putting on a sickening sweet, fake grin. Inuyasha just snorted in reply. But as soon as they both saw the parts, they let out a scream.  
  
"What?!?"  
  
"I have to be the wench's lover?!?"  
  
"The dog turd might have to kiss me!?!" Kagome had gotten Hermia and Inuyasha had gotten Lysander.  
  
At this time while Kagome and Inuyasha continued their ranting and raving, Sango and Miroku read the list. Sango's reaction was a bit subtler. She fainted. Miroku cheered. Inuyasha and Kagome shut up for a moment and read the list again to see the reason for Sango's distress and Miroku's rejoicing. Sango had been cast as Helena and Miroku as Demetrius.  
  
A few minutes later in the nurse's office, Sango woke up.  
  
"Hi, Kagome! What are you doing here? You know, I just had the strangest dream that I had been cast as a girl who was supposed to be obsessed with a man and the guy who played that part was the lecher," Sango said groggily in a sort of out of it voice.  
  
"Well, Sango, that wasn't a dream," Kagome told her and once again, Sango fainted. Kagome shook her head. She shouldn't have said anything. Again, Sango woke up but this time, Kagome shut her mouth and they were off to class. Nothing really happened.... that is until gym class.  
  
Kouga, who had gotten Bottom, was bragging about how he got the lead part in the play, of course. What can I say? Males and their egos.  
  
"I just knew was going to get a wonderful part since I'm just the best actor around!" Kouga boasted. This day was a free day so everybody was just talking. Why do athletic stuff when you don't have to? "Though, I think I would have been a better Lysander!" After saying this, he winked at Kagome making Kagome blush and Inuyasha mad.  
  
Inuyasha didn't know why he was getting mad but he just was. He really wanted to crush Kouga into the ground.  
  
"You wouldn't of gotten Lysander even if I hadn't of tried out. You're not worthy enough for Kagome," Inuyasha said smirking. It wasn't really how he wanted to say that but oh well!  
  
"And you are worthy enough?" Kouga retorted.  
  
"More then enough!"  
  
"She would never like a dog turd like you!"  
  
"Uh-huh? And like she would go for a wimpy wolf!"  
  
"What did you call me?"  
  
"Do I have to repeat it, wimpy wolf? Kagome is much better then you are!" Now Kagome was getting mixed emotions again. She was really flattered that these guys were fighting over her but she did not appreciate them saying who she liked and who she didn't like.  
  
So she grabbed the first weapon that she could use, an archery set.  
  
"Ahem..." the guys turned around to find an evil looking Kagome with a strung bow, loaded and ready..  
  
"You know, guys, I think it is up to me to decide who I think is worthy enough for me," Kagome said softly in a creepy way. And then came the evil laugh. It wasn't a big, "OHOHOHO!" but well, how do I put this? It was creepy, eerie, and spine chilling at the same time.  
  
"Uh-oh. We're in trouble," the guys said scared. They might be the tough boys on school grounds but it is usually best to never underestimate a girl. Soon they were running screaming their pants off while also dodging Kagome's never-ending arrows. Where did she get all these? No one really knows but they were like weapons you pulled out of thin air.  
  
Luckily for the two, the bell rang and the guys, who I might add were sweating like pigs, scurried off to their classes.  
  
"Girl, you can kick butt," Sango complimented.  
  
"Thanks," Kagome replied. It seemed like Kagome had cooled off but she had taught the boys a valuable lesson. Its best not to piss a girl off because you never know what they'll do next.  
  
That's all for today! I hope you liked and please leave me a review telling me what you thought about it! @_@ Sayonara! 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everybody! I'm back! I have decided that I will try to update this story at least once a week if not more. I hope this chapter is more flowy and I have to apologize to my readers because I do admit that I have been rushing a bit on some of the chapters. I hope you like this chap and please leave me a review at the end!  
We All Watch The Same Sunsets  
By the next day, Kagome had calmed down from the 'little' incident in gym. She really didn't like to lose her temper but she had found it oddly nice that Inuyasha was so protective of her. 'Maybe he likes me. That would be great. I mean he is hot, a good actor... Kagome, get those thoughts out of your head! You are supposed to hate him!' Kagome began to have an inner battle within herself with one side saying, 'Pull a move on that cutie!' and another side saying, 'Loathe him like he loathes you!' And usually when you are having warring thoughts, it is hard to watch where you're walking and unfortunately, Kagome just happened to walk into a certain well muscled, dog boy.  
  
"Pay attention to where you're walking, wench!" Inuyasha exclaimed. Kagome looked up and blushed seeing how he was the center of her thoughts at the time. For some reason, she just didn't feel like fighting with him and merely nodded while she continued her stroll leaving a very confused Inuyasha in the dust. "What's wrong with her?"  
  
She just continued walking towards her next class sort of lost in another world when a "Kag!" was yelled in her ear. Kagome glanced startled at Sango.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Because I have been calling your name for about thirty times and you haven't been paying any attention!" Sango replied putting her hands on her hips. Kagome smiled sheepishly scratching that back of her neck.  
  
"Oh sorry, Sango! I'm sort of out of it."  
  
"Ya think?" Kagome gave Sango a playful glare and stuck out her tongue. "How mature, Kagome!"  
  
"At least I didn't faint when I found out my part!" Kagome retorted making Sango sigh. What exactly was going on with Kagome? First, she's out of it and then she's acting like she's four years old!  
  
"Ha ha," Sango said dryly before adding, "That reminds me. Our first rehearsal is today." Kagome wrinkled her nose.  
  
"Now I have to act all lovey-dovey with Inuyasha and the worst thing is that not once do I have to hate him in the play! When he likes me, I cling to him! When he hates me, I cling to him!"  
  
"Poor, poor Kagome," Sango soothed mockingly.  
  
"You know you are not very nice!"  
  
"Why thank you!"  
  
"Sango, you are so strange," Kagome replied. "We better get going or we will be late for class."  
  
Kagome could barely stay awake in her classes, which was unusual for her. She just kept thinking of Inuyasha! He was plaguing her thoughts! Finally came the time for rehearsal and Kagome was abruptly torn from her little world to act.  
  
"Okay peoples. As you know, this is our first rehearsal and I expect everybody to behave. From now on, nothing else matters but this play. You must come to every rehearsal or your part will be given to another person," Kanna explained and she started to hand out scripts. "I want you guys to memorize your lines as fast as you can. Don't slack off."  
  
Inuyasha looked disgustedly at the script and whispered to Miroku, "This sucks! I have to say all theses nice things to Kagome!"  
  
"And you really think I want to be close to you?" Kagome hissed from behind them. Inuyasha hadn't realized she was in the next row behind them.  
  
"Sure. I bet you can't get enough of me, wench!" Inuyasha retorted smiling smugly when the girl couldn't think of anything to say back. "And a point for Inuyasha!"  
  
"Now we're going to begin at the start! Inuyasha, you stand there and Miroku over there. Kagome, stand in between them..." Kanna said pointing where the people in the scene should be. The other people, Kagome didn't know too well but she was sure they were nice enough. "Okay, I want everybody to be their character! I know you guys don't know too much about your characters yet but while you read your script, do what you think your character would do! I'll change it if I don't like it!"  
  
It started out really well. Kanna had chosen good people for the parts. Once in awhile, she would praise someone for doing something well or show a person what they could do to make what they were doing look better. But the problem began right when Inuyasha and kagome were supposed to be close.  
  
They were supposed to be really close together but somehow, they ended up a stage apart from each other.  
  
"What are you two doing?" Kanna inquired interrupting them. "You have to be nearer to each other." The two looked at each other and the same thought ran through each of their minds. 'I have to get closer to him/her?'  
  
"Please don't tell me that you two are too sissy to get closer? Come on!" Kanna exclaimed. "Do you guys want to keep your parts?" Of course they both nodded. "Well, then get closer to each other! And since we have such a problem I am going to give you extra rehearsals so you'll be more comfortable!"  
  
"No," Inuyasha groaned while Kagome just sighed. Just what they wanted, more time with each other! So listening to their director, they scooted closer to each other but you could see how much they didn't want to be together.  
  
Soon, the rehearsal was over but Kagome and Inuyasha were told to stay behind to listen to Kanna's lecture.  
  
"What happened out there? You both were totally in character when you just suddenly became you! You both are wonderful actors so I don't care if you have a problem with each other. You better get comfortable with each or I'll have to replace you. No go. I'll see you this Friday." Kanna waved them off letting the two teens trudge away.  
  
"This is your fault!" Inuyasha snarled.  
  
"My fault? What did I do?"  
  
"You got that part!"  
  
"And you would have been more comfortable with someone else?" Kagome pointed out and Inuyasha knew what she said was true. He hated to admit it but he was as 'comfortable' with her as he could get. He wasn't used to getting cozy with anybody.  
  
"Well..." Inuyasha trailed off in his sentence. He had no clue what to say and was waiting for the, "One point to Kagome!"  
  
"Well what?" Kagome stared at him  
  
"Well this!" Inuyasha let his instincts take over him and he pushed the girl against the wall. Kagome closed her eyes waiting for him to hit her and was really surprised when his lips met hers. He was kissing her!  
Hehe! Cliffy! Sort of. And you know what? Has anyone noticed the ironies I've accidentally put in? Inuyasha having a dog, Sango having a part where her character chases Miroku's where in real life, he chases her, and then my favorite, Kagome and Inuyasha having two characters that are in love with each other! Please leave me review and maybe I'll update a little bit faster! Thanks once again for your reviews and just to let you know, Rin will be playing a bit bigger part soon. 


	8. Chapter 8

I'm back! Just to tell you all out there reading and reviewing my story, I love you all! Your reviews are my inspiration. I hope you'll enjoy the next chap.  
We All Watch the Same Sunsets  
Inuyasha was kissing her! But that wasn't what surprised Kagome the most. She was astonished when she found herself kissing back.  
  
The kiss was passionate but gentle and both of the teens were thoroughly enjoying it. When they finally parted for air, there was a grin on each of their faces.  
  
"Wow," was the first thing Kagome could say.  
  
"Yeah," Inuyasha replied. For some reason, this kiss had disenabled Kagome and Inuyasha from saying more then one word. Maybe it was because the two of them were having battles with themselves inside their heads and they were too distracted to say anything else.  
  
Inuyasha's innards were fighting about why he had kissed Kagome. One side was saying that was all right and that she was a good kisser and the other was arguing with how he was supposed to hate her. Personally, Inuyasha hoped the side that liked Kagome would win.  
  
"Can we do that again?" Kagome asked sheepishly and Inuyasha nodded dumbly. And before you knew it, they were making out right there and then. The strangest things happen sometimes.  
  
After about ten minutes of smooching, the couple finally stopped.  
  
"Should we tell anyone about this?" Kagome questioned gasping for breath now and then.  
  
"No," Inuyasha answered but when he saw Kagome's face droop sadly thinking he didn't want her, he added slyly, "It keeps up the suspense. Makes it more exciting and almost dangerous."  
  
"Dangerous? Why would it be dangerous?"  
  
"I don't know. I just thought that sounded sort of cool at the time. Well it could be dangerous if Kouga found out and went into a jealous rage."  
  
"True." Kagome looked down at her watch and gasped. "I got to go home. See ya' tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah. Meet me in the janitor's closet," Inuyasha told her. "And remember, when we're in public, we have to pretend we hate each others' guts."  
  
"Okay. Bye!" Kagome gave Inuyasha a quick peck on the lips and ran off with a goofy smile on her face.  
  
That smile was still on her face when Kagome reached her house or more like mansion. She was off in la la land.  
  
"I want to go to high school," a small voice said breaking Kagome out of her thoughts. Kagome turned around to see Rin standing behind her.  
  
"What?" Kagome required incredulously. "Did I just hear you right?"  
  
"Yeah. I want to go to your high school, Kagome," Rin repeated.  
  
"Why? Won't that make Kikyo angry at you?"  
  
"Yeah, but I don't care. I've been hearing about how wonderful it is from you and I've decided I want to go." Kagome just stared blankly at Rin. She had never known Rin to do something by herself. Rin always seemed dependent on someone. "I'm going to go by my middle name, Sakura, so nobody will suspect anything."  
  
"Have you told Mother?"  
  
"Yes. She's enrolling me right now."  
  
"This is so great! My little sister is coming with me to high school!" Kagome happily exclaimed clapping her hands together. "Come one, I have to tell you everything like do's and don'ts and who to avoid!" Kagome dragged the poor Rin off into her room and for the rest of the night; Rin listened to Kagome chatter on and on. Rin also heard a lot about Inuyasha. And when I say a lot, I mean 90% of the one-sided conversation was about him.  
  
The next morning came soon and Rin was pretty tired. She and Kagome had stayed up most of the night talking about school. And if Rin hadn't said anything, Kagome would of probably talked the whole night.  
  
Rin chose a red plaid skirt and white blouse for her first day. She thought it would be a good thing to wear. It was stylish and sensible.  
  
"Oh! You look so cute!" Kagome squealed when she saw her little sister. She was just so excited about someone from her family wanting to go to high school with her. "You'll be sure to attract boys!" Rin blushed at that comment. She really hoped Kagome wouldn't gush over her all day. That would be pretty embarrassing.  
  
After eating breakfast and listening to Kikyo lecture them, the two girls headed into the limo. They had a pretty short ride to the place where they stopped before they walked to school.  
  
"I can't wait for you to meet my friends. I promise that they'll love you," Kagome reassured and Rin nodded. "I don't really have any classes with you except for PE so I hope you'll be fine."  
  
"Don't worry, Kagome," Rin said meekly. "I'll be just fine."  
  
"Great. Now good luck ad welcome to the life of public high school!" Kagome told Rin as they walked into the entrance. "I have to go meet someone! See you later!" Kagome ran off cheerfully leaving Rin by herself. Rin had wanted to ask her where to go to the front office but didn't have the chance to leaving Rin confused and pretty afraid.  
  
She had some time before the bell rang so she wandered a bit in the hallways. She was looking around when she ran into someone. A strong muscular someone.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Rin quickly apologized. "I wasn't looking! Please forgive me!" She looked up to see a golden-eyed, silver-haired hottie staring down at her. It was Sesshomaru.  
  
"It's all right," Sesshomaru monotonously replied. He probably would of pummeled her if she was a guy but he had his honor code. "You look lost. Need help?"  
  
"Yeah. I need t go to the front office," Rin replied shyly. She was blushing really hard, she was even redder then when Kagome was telling her how cute she was. A really good-looking guy was talking to her.  
  
"Follow me," he told her. "I'm Sesshomaru."  
  
"My name is Ri- Sakura," Rin said to him. She almost had her real name slip out but she stopped herself in time. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. They started walking quietly to the front office.  
  
Meanwhile, Kagome and Inuyasha were kissing like there was no tomorrow in the closet and Miroku and Sango were wondering where the hell they were.  
  
I hope you liked this chap! Please leave me a review telling me what you think. Hugs and kisses to you all! 


	9. Chapter 9

I'm back! Thanks for all your reviews, you guys! I hope you'll enjoy this next chapter and please be kind and leave me a review at the end. Sorry for not updating last week. It was the weekend before the last week of school and the end of school means finals and I had to study.  
  
We All Watch The Same Sunsets  
  
While Rin was meeting Sesshomaru, Kagome and Inuyasha were really hitting it off in the closet, making out. Sure, it really wasn't a 'romantic' place but Inuyasha said it was the 'sneaky' and 'dangerous' place to make out. So Kagome just went along with it. They were so busy kissing they didn't notice the time and before they knew it, the late bell had rung.  
  
"Shit!" Inuyasha yelled. "We're tardy!"  
  
"You noticed?" Kagome asked sarcastically. "Come on. We can't just stand around all day! We go to go!" With that, Kagome opened the closet and began to sprint off to class and Inuyasha was soon behind her mumbling about that they should just stay in the closet and make out all day.  
  
"Its nice of you two to join us," Kaede said as soon as the two entered the room. "Excuses?"  
  
"Construction was taking place along where usually walk and I had to go a another longer way," Kagome replied and Kaede nodded showing that she was out of trouble. Kagome almost grin. That was a good excuse to think off the top of your head.  
  
Unfortunately, Inuyasha wasn't that creative and all he could say was, "None of your damn business, wench." Ahh, poor Inuyasha. Poor, poor Inuyasha. He would have been in less trouble if he had just kept his mouth shut.  
  
"Why'd did you and Inuyasha come into together late?" Sango inquired slyly as Kagome plopped in her seat by Sango and Inuyasha walked out the door to the principal's office. Kagome could tell that Sango didn't buy her story but she just kept with it.  
  
"Then what is with the hickey?" Sango pointed to Kagome's neck making Kagome nervously cover the spot.  
  
"That isn't a hickey. My cat bit me this morning," Kagome answered.  
  
"Sure..." Kagome sighed. She'd have to tell Inuyasha no biting. She almost giggled at the thought seeing how Inuyasha's name means dog demon. That really was the least of her worries, though. She might have been smart but soon she was going to run out of stories to tell Sango.  
  
~*~Lunch~*~  
  
Once again, Kagome and Inuyasha were in the storage closet kissing until Kagome decided they needed to do some talking about their relationship.  
  
"Inuyasha, do you think we're taking this a little too fast? I mean we have only known each over for a little over a week and we hated each others' guts until yesterday."  
  
"I don't know, wench! I've never been in a relationship befo..." Inuyasha trailed off in his sentence. He hadn't meant to say that and he didn't want Kagome to know that. But he stopped himself a little too late. "Go ahead. Laugh at me, wench." He was surprised when Kagome just smiled at him and ran her fingers through his silky hair.  
  
"To tell you the truth, you're my first boyfriend. I mean I've heard pf people taking it really slow and then I have heard of this couple that decided to get married after knowing each other for only two days," Kagome said. "Its just too confusing."  
  
"I like the pace that we're going at to tell you the truth," Inuyasha commented.  
  
"I do, too. We better go to lunch before my friends get suspicious," Kagome told him. "I'll go first. Wait a little after me to leave. I can't think of anything right now to tell Sango." Kagome began to walk away giving Inuyasha a quick peck on the lips before adding, "And I forgot to tell you. No biting anymore. You gave me a hickey."  
  
Inuyasha just stood there blinking. "What a strange girl," he muttered to himself. "Just like me to fall for the strange girl."  
  
When Inuyasha got to the table where Kagome was sitting, she was happily chattering about this and that.  
  
"Hi wench," Inuyasha snarled.  
  
"Hey, dog turd," Kagome replied sticking out her tongue. "As I was saying before the idiot came, my little sister started school here today."  
  
"That is great! What is her name?"  
  
"Sakura," a small timid voice replied. The group turned around to see Rin... er, I mean Sakura standing behind them with a really tall, really attractive guy standing beside her.  
  
"Sesshomaru!" the group squealed, snarled, exclaimed, etc.  
  
"Who's Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked cluelessly. One could easily tell she was new.  
  
"He's Sesshomaru, my older half brother," Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Hi Kagome! Sesshomaru was really nice to me and helped me around," Rin told Kagome in her pretty, little shy voice.  
  
"Ha! You got to be joking! Sesshomaru wouldn't help anyone out!" Inuyasha said.  
  
"I can be nice unlike you, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru told him saying Inuyasha's name like an insult.  
  
"It is probably some sort of cruel dare from your current girlfriend!" Inuyasha retorted.  
  
"Shut up!" Sango yelled. "I know you two have problems with each other but you guys are really ticking people off with your screaming and bitching!"  
  
The guys quieted down for a bit because Sango could be pretty scary at times.  
  
That is all for now. I'm sorry that this chap is a bit short but I promise that the next one will be longer! Ja matta! 


	10. Chapter 10

Hey, I'm back. I just took a really long, really long-needed vacation and started school right after it so that is why I haven't been updating. I'll try to do what you reviewers are suggesting (I thank everybody for their wonderful reviews) but maybe Ill start getting better since I a new, really great language arts teacher. I hope you enjoy and I Love any suggestions you have for me.  
  
We All Watch the Same Sunsets  
  
Kagome plopped down on her bed and closed her weary eyes as soon as se entered her room. The teachers were loading her down with homework, the play rehearsals were becoming more and longer, and keeping a secret relationship was harder then she ever thought. This was a lot harder then the glamorous life of a model. But she was going to survive and win the bet. She had to. There was no way she was going to kiss flea-man in public.  
  
Kagome sighed and rolled over to her stomach where she was able to do her homework easier. One hand reached down below the bed and struggled to bring her five-ton backpack up. She searched around her backpack until she found her planner to see how much homework she had to finish. She groaned when she saw that there was something to do in every subject.  
  
"Life is a bitch," Kagome muttered before diving into the books hearing the chatter of an ecstatic Rin chatting to their Mother about her first day of school.  
  
~*~  
  
By the next day of school, Kagome could hardly keep her five-pound eyelids open. Even with the four cups of coffee she drank, she still felt the sleepiness of staying up most of the night working on homework.  
  
"Kagome!!!" an energetic voice called and Kagome turned her head around the neck to see a hyper (not sleepy) Shippo running towards her. Somehow, she managed a small smile.  
  
"Hey Shippo," she greeting pushing a sound of life into her voice.  
  
""Hideeho, Kagome! I'm so excited! I just Ms. Marnel was going to give us a project on Egyptian history!" Shippo told her jumping up and down with enthusiasm. But instead of running around telling everyone the 'good' news like Shippo expected, Kagome stood there and moaned.  
  
"Shippo what is your secret to being so alive at 8:15 in the morning and being extremely happy about more homework?" Kagome inquired yawning a bit..  
  
"Well, I have sugar in the morning,, Mommy doesn't know about that, and I drink a bit of Mommy's strong coffee in the morning, she also doesn't know about that. And I like homework. It gives me something to do when I'm alone," Shippo replied. Kagome suddenly felt a pang of sadness in her heart. Even though he had the group no one ever went to visit him and that was probably hard for a young genius like him.  
  
Impulsively, Kagome gave him a hug and said, "I got to go now, Shippo but I'll see you around."  
  
Shippo blinked a bit wondering why Kagome did that and said, "Um... Okay. Bye."  
  
"Bye!" Kagome smiled at him and began trudging along trying to find Inuyasha as fast as she could with a backpack that weighed as heavy as an elephant on her poor, aching back. She smiled a bit when she saw the gleam of Inuyasha's silver hair and began walking to where he was. But she stopped dead in her tacks. He was talking and laughing with some mean looking guys. Kagome crept a bit closer and hid behind a nearby pillar listening into the conversation.  
  
".and she really thinks I like her! I can't believe that bitch!" Kagome heard Inuyasha jest.  
  
"What a clueless little whore!" a gruff voice said.  
  
"And she actually believes your excuse about why you don't want anybody knowing about this?" another voice which sent chills down her spine asked incredulously.  
  
"Ya, she's so stup.. Ah!" Inuyasha was cut off by a pencil making impact with his head. "What little bastard did... Ka, Kagome!"  
  
"You pig-faced jerk!" she screamed letting tears drop down her face.  
  
"Wait! Let me explain!" Inuyasha didn't like when girls cried. It was his weakness and he do anything to stop a girl from crying even if a couple of the roughest boys, who were sure to let rumors spread around you, were snickering behind your back.  
  
Kagome stomped off as Inuyasha frantically began talking to her trying to make her to listen. He even grabbed her hand at one point, which she snatched away.  
  
"I was trying to make them think I was cool. But I didn't mean anything I said!" Inuyasha told her looking at her with big, round eyes. He didn't expect what came next.  
  
SLAP!  
  
"The eyes aren't going to work. You bastard, if you want to be cool, I guess you don't need me. I don't want to be stuck in the middle of your games," she sneered before running off. This time Inuyasha didn't try to follow her. He was in such a state of shock; he just stood there listening to the rumors that were already beginning to form.  
  
By the time Kagome reached her first class, everybody knew about the confrontation in the hall with Inuyasha. She could feel stares burn into her back as she walked towards her seat. Sango was already sitting by the seat by it waiting for some answers and Kagome knew she was going to be let off the hook until she told Sango everything.  
  
"What happened?" were the first words that came out of Sango's mouth as soon as Kagome sat down.  
  
"No goof morning, Kagome?" Kagome said sarcastically.  
  
Sango replied dryly, "Ha-ha. Now tell why you spazzed out on Inuyasha?"  
  
"You're probably going to freak on me when I tell you this but for a couple weeks, me and Inuyasha have been going out. (Sango began to start to say something but Kagome motioned for her to stay quiet) This morning, I overheard Inuyasha making fun of me and our relationship and this time he wasn't joking. So I yelled at him and basically broke up our relationship." Kagome looked down at the ground, which suddenly seemed extremely interesting, ashamed.  
  
"Even though I'm a bit irritated that you kept a secret from me, I give you my sympathies. And I know the best thing to cheer you up!" Kagome looked up at Sango wondering what her somewhat maniac friend was thinking of doing.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Revenge of course! Revenge on the dirty dog!"  
  
~*~  
  
Buggy Babble: That is the end for now. I hope you enjoyed. Just to let people know, Inuyasha is sort of like Bart from the Simpsons in school. He is sort of popular and cool but he still isn't at the top of the top of the social pyramid. 


	11. Chapter 11

Hi peoples! I'm back! I am so sorry about the delay. I hadn't abandoned the fic; I had just been too lazy to update. I want to thank everyone for their support and reviews and I hope I haven't lost you because of my laziness. I hope you enjoy this next chapter and I am going to try to make it longer for your pleasure.  
  
But I am just wondering why I started talking about the Simpsons in the last chapter. *shrug* I guess I am just strange like that.  
  
We All Watch the Same Sunsets  
  
Kagome didn't know what Sango was planning for Inuyasha and didn't know if she should feel excited (for getting revenge on that bastard) or scared (Sango could be very maniacal). Sango had done some very interesting things to Miroku like pour glue and feathers on him and posting the picture where everyone could see him and asked him out on date and let an ugly, fat girl go in her place.  
  
Kagome looked over to Sango at her side. Sango was scribbling things down in a mad rush and Kagome was pretty sure it wasn't notes. Sango seemed to be really getting into to it that was pretty frightening.  
  
When the bell finally rang, Sango added her finishing touches to whatever she was doing and handed that paper to Kagome, smiling, proud of her work. Kagome sweat-dropped when she saw this paper.  
  
It was a full page on how to get back at Inuyasha complete with picture and explanations. There was boiling him alive, making him run around the school naked, hang his underwear on the flagpole, dying his hair bright pink, and the list went on and on. Kagome didn't even know if some were possible (she immediately crossed out boiling alive).  
  
'I must remind myself to never, NEVER piss Sango off.' Kagome smiled a bit nervously and handing back the paper, she said, "They're. they're lovely Sango. But aren't they. just a bit extreme?"  
  
Sango scanned the sheet. "The boiling alive and dropping from space onto the Earth I guess are a bit abstract but. I find nothing wrong with the rest! So what lovely torture do you want to apply to him?"  
  
Kagome thought about it for a moment. "I guess we could dye his hair hot pink." It was the easiest and probably the safest thing to do.  
  
"Good choice! I'll find his address and you go buy hit pink hair dye!" Sango began to run off but Kagome grabbed the collar of her shirt. "What?"  
  
"Sango, the school day isn't over yet," Kagome sighed.  
  
"Oh, well, I did know that. Did you think I was off to that right now?" Kagome shook her head massaging her temples. "Well, we'll be late for class if we don't hurry."  
  
~*~  
  
The day had passed like any other school day but now, Kagome was dreading the end of it. This might seem a bit strange to most but after school, Kagome had to go to rehearsal with Inuyasha. He was not the person she wanted to see.  
  
Kagome walked into the auditorium and looked around Sango. She hadn't arrived yet. But Inuyasha had.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled running over to her. Kagome turned around and tried to look for a way to escape. "Kagome, please listen to me!" Kagome could hear the distress in his voice but Kagome knew she couldn't let him get to her. It had hurt hat Inuyasha did to her and his large puppy dog eyes and beautiful silver hair and sexy and. 'Why did I have to be hurt by a hot guy?' Kagome thought exasperated.  
  
Kagome managed to keep her cool, though, and when Inuyasha finally caught up with her she told him coldly, "Bite me."  
  
"Kagome! Please listen to me," Inuyasha pleaded.  
  
"Screw off, Inuyasha. Since popularity is more important then your relationships, there is nothing you could say that would mean ANYTHING to me." Kagome stomped off tears beginning to form in her eyes (which she quickly wiped off).  
  
"You really screwed up this time, Inuyasha. Worse then usual." Inuyasha looked behind him and saw Sesshomaru, with a cocky face, standing behind him.  
  
"Shut up!" Inuyasha growled. He ran off shoving Miroku (who was unfortunate victim standing near him) out of his way.  
  
Miroku blinked. "Did I miss something?"  
  
~*~  
  
The rehearsal went relatively smooth except for the fact hat it was apparent in the scenes that Kagome, as her character, was not trying to get Inuyasha's character back. No matter how much the director could scream and yell, Kagome just wouldn't try.  
  
"Look Kagome," the director began to lecture after dragging her off at the end of rehearsal. "Things in the play have been going smoothly for the last few weeks but what is with this immature behavior? I don't care if something is going on between you and Inuyasha but you need to keep your act up or I will cut you. You are a wonderful actress but this play does not have room for people who still hold onto kiddish values. Do you understand? (Kagome nodded solemnly) Good. Now go along."  
  
Sango met Kagome outside of the auditorium. "What was that about?"  
  
"The director was just giving me some advice."  
  
"Okay, well, I already have Inuyasha's address; I realized I had the student directory in my car, but if you want, we can go together to get the hair dye." Kagome cracked a small smile and nodded.  
  
"I know a place where you can get hair dye that is especially hard to get out of hair," Kagome told Sango letting her grin spread a more. "Follow me."  
  
Sango patted Kagome on the back. "You're learning, young grasshopper." Kagome gave Sango a queer look and laughed.  
  
"I don't think I will ever understand you!"  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome and Sango drove up to Inuyasha's house in Sango's car. This was Kagome's first time in the 'slums' of town and she was a bit frightened. The houses were pretty much run down and Kagome felt really bad. She knew Sango probably lived in a house with the same conditions and probably Shippo, too. Kagome didn't anything about it, though.  
  
The two got out of the car, making sure not to slam the car's doors. They snuck up to the house and opened a smaller window, which Kagome assumed was the bathroom's.  
  
Right on the jackpot.  
  
Luckily for them, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had labeled their shampoos and conditioners and things such as that. Kagome sweat-dropped seeing how they had just as many hair things as Kagome did. The labels said things like, "Inuyasha's. Touch this and die," and, "Sesshomaru's. Watch yor step if you use this."  
  
"Sibling rivalry runs high with them," Sango explained in a low voice. Kagome nodded in understanding; she and Kikyo could be like that at times. scratch that, most of the time.  
  
Kagome took the bottles that were labeled 'Inuyasha's' and grabbed the hair dye out of her purse. She carefully, poured the hair dye into them. She shook the bottles up and then put them back on the shelf.  
  
Meanwhile, Sango took out green food dye out of her pocket and put it Inuyasha's toothpaste. They each gave the other a thumbs up when they were finished with their jobs.  
  
The two began climbing out the window but just when Kagome was halfway through the window, the lights switched on. A half asleep Inuyasha had gotten up to go the bathroom to piss. And I can guarantee you, he was just a little more then a bit surprised to see a girls' butt hanging out his window.  
  
It took a minute for him to notice but when he did, his eyes popped right open. "Intruder!"  
  
Sango pulled Kagome out of the window and Kagome fell to the ground with a little, "Ow." The two dashed to Sango's car and scrambled in. Sango sped off with a screech that probably woke up the whole neighborhood.  
  
"That was close," Sango exclaimed with a laugh to Kagome, who was still trying to catch her breath. Kagome smiled and nodded.  
  
~*~  
  
The next day, Inuyasha was not at school and only, Kagome, Sango, and probably, Sesshomaru knew why.  
  
Kagome seemed to be in a better mood and nothing would bring her down. Later that night, they would make another round where she and Sango would take pictures of a sleepy Inuyasha with his new 'doo.'  
  
'Yes,' Kagome thought. 'Life is wonderful.'  
  
Kagome was still thinking that until a ticked-off looking Sango walked up to her.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Sango inquired forcefully.  
  
"Tell you what?"  
  
Sango grabbed a paper out of her bag and held it up. It was a tabloid and the headline was, 'A Model's Extra Life?' Underneath it was, 'Kagome Miko, Model and Schoolgirl' and, 'Sister Kikyo Tells All.'  
  
"Sango, it is just the rags," Kagome said not wanting to admit they were true.  
  
"I know but I had these pictures analyzed over and over and it is you Kagome. So you came here for a bet, maybe to experiment a bit to see what us poor people go through. Well, I hope you are happy. I can see now why people hate people like you," Sango yelled storming to her class. And all Kagome could think was, 'I am so going to kill Kikyo.'  
  
~*~  
  
I hope that was a bit longer and better. I really hope you guys liked it and it would be nice if you could leave me a review. Bye for now. 


	12. Chapter 12

Here is the next chapter and I hope it will meet your standards like usual. I loved everyone's reviews and it always cheers me and motivates me when I read them. So thank you. I hope you enjoy! @_@ And people I am so sorry that I make you wait. I am going to try to update every week but please bear with me. I will tell myself, 'You gotta' update, Buggy,' but then I get off in my own little world. *bows* Please forgive me.  
  
We All Watch the Same Sunsets  
  
Kagome walked to her first class with her head bowed down not wanting to meet the faces of her classmates. She had found that her story was not only in the rags but also in important magazines like People and the Entertainment magazine. Everyone knew, too.  
  
Kagome entered her first classroom and sat in her usual seat except everyone moved away from her, sneering at her. She should have realized they didn't like rich kids like her because they were.... well, poor.  
  
"Why don't you go back to private school, snob?" one classmate derided.  
  
"Yeah, there they don't have any of us filthy, poor bastards, because isn't that what ya' think?"  
  
The taunts continued and Kagome could feel tears beginning to form in her eyes. Just the other day, these were the people feeling sorry for Inuyasha making fun of her while they were going out and now... now, they scorned her like she was some type of disease.  
  
"We don't need your charity and we don't need you," a familiar voice rang out and Kagome looked up to see it was Sango. The look Sango gave her made Kagome break inside and just want to run though that look would haunt her. She kept in her seat waiting for the bell to ring and the teacher to come in to calm down the class.  
  
The bell finally rang after what seemed to be an eternity. "Settle down everyone. I know you must be angry for the.... deception but this will not disrupt my class. Understand?"  
  
Everyone nodded while Kagome thought, 'Oh great, even the teachers have turned on me. I didn't think what I did was too bad. All I wanted was the chance of having a normal life.'  
  
Kagome did not think she would last until lunch. The class hours rolled slowly and the students' stares burned holes into her skin. She wanted to tell them that she wasn't using them or anything but she knew they wouldn't believe a word she said. They thought she had already lied to them enough.  
  
Kagome sat alone in a corner table at lunch. Though chatter surrounded her, Kagome was completely silent except for the sound of her fork pushing her food around her plate. That was when she felt something small and fuzzy give her a hug.  
  
Kagome turned around to see Shippo and Miroku standing there. "What are you guys doing? Don't you hate me like everyone else?" she gasped.  
  
Miroku shook his head and Shippo exclaimed, "Of course not, Kagome! We could never hate you. You are our friend and that means that we don't care if you are rich or poor." Kagome smiled at this and motioned for them to sit down.  
  
"We know what it feels like to be treated this way, too and we know it isn't nice to face it alone," Miroku told Kagome setting his tray across from hers.  
  
"I was a home-schooled kid and I wanted to go to public school. My parents finally let me and when I got there, people were mad at me for being to smart. In my opinion, you are more stupid then your IQ says if you judge people on their smarts on money," Shippo said thoughtfully plopping a grape into his mouth making the serious guy seem cute again.  
  
"Well, I got beat up several times for being so good but unlike Shippo, I gave into the pressure and as you know, I became your loving pervert." Kagome stared at Miroku incredulously. Miroku good? She didn't even think those two words should go in the same sentence. "Your mouth is hanging open, Kagome."  
  
Kagome blushed. "Sorry. That last thing was just really hard to believe."  
  
"Why does everyone say that?" Miroku sighed and Kagome laughed.  
  
"But just to let you know, I am still going to kill my sister when I get home," Kagome informed the two.  
  
"Go get her, Kagome!" Shippo cheered while Miroku said, "I won't stop you. I only ask you if I can watch. I love catfights seeing hot girls get sweaty and on each other and.... AH! What was that for?"  
  
"For being a pervert," both Shippo and Kagome stated after Kagome slapped him hard. "I have a strange bunch of friends but I love them."  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome stomped into her house.... er, mansion ready to give Kikyo the beating of her life. Lunchtime had given her the boost of confidence to make it through the day and she was ready to let her anger out.  
  
But the sight she saw when she came in nearly broke her heart. Rin was sobbing mercilessly on the couch surrounded by dirty tissues while soap operas played on the TV. Kagome had forgotten about Rin and now felt really bad. She remembered Rin's only friend had been Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshomaru and Kagome took it that he wasn't nice at all.  
  
"Rin, are you going to be all right?" Kagome cooed brushing some tissues off the couch so she could sit. Rin only wailed harder burying her head into Kagome's shoulder. "What happened?"  
  
"I came to school and Sesshy... I mean Sesshomaru immediately confronted me about the sto... story. I didn't know what he was talking about and he got even more angry and he told me that he... he hated me and he never wanted to see me ever again!" Rin cried. "Why did Kikyo have to do this, Kagome? I was finally happy. I was never happy before and now... that bitch had to go and ruin it for me and you!" Kagome stared wide-eyed at Rin. She had never heard Rin say one bad word in her life. She knew that Rin was even more upset at Kikyo then her for Rin had never had a real friend before. Kagome had been nice to Rin but they never were close.  
  
"Don't worry, Rin. I'll get Kikyo for you," Kagome told her soothingly and for the first time in her life, sisterly. Kagome carefully got off the couch setting another tissue paper box, which a maid must have brought, closer to Rin. She gave Rin a small reassuring smile before going towards the stairs.  
  
"Kikyo!" Kagome yelled when she near the end of the very long stairs. "I will kick your bitchy ass until you wish that you never ever gave our story up!" She slammed open Kikyo's door to see Kikyo sitting on her bed doing her nails like nothing had happened.  
  
"Oh, hello, Kagome. I see you saw my story or should I say, stories. I hope you found them quite interesting for I certainly did," Kikyo told her laughing at the end like a wicked stepmother from a fairytale.  
  
"This isn't funny, Kikyo! This isn't your usual prank for you didn't just hurt me this time but Rin, too! Did you think about that?"  
  
"Of course, I came to the conclusion that since she took the same path as you, she should suffer the same fate. But I don't see why you two are so upset over losing those underlings," Kikyo told her saying underlings like it was going to make her puke.  
  
"I'm going to kill you!" Kagome screamed launching her self at Kikyo. The two tussled, Kagome hitting Kikyo the most until the two were pulled apart. Kagome still fought like a wild tiger though one of the bodyguards held her back.  
  
"Kagome, what has ever gotten into you?" Kagome's mother gasped as she entered the room.  
  
"Mother, that bitch you call a daughter ruined my life and she doesn't care! And I will get her for it!"  
  
"Kagome, you will not get anyone for anything and yes she is my daughter but I don't know anymore about you. You are violent, you cuss, your styles changed." Kagome's mother lectured. "I know what Kikyo did was not right but you can't start acting like this every time your sister does something mean. Sisters do mean things, it is in their natures."  
  
Kagome nodded solemnly as she calmed down. "Now, Kagome. You will go to your room and think about your actions. I can't have you trying to kill your sister while I am alive and well here on this Earth."  
  
"Yes, mother." Kagome walked depressingly to her room where she slammed the door and locked it.  
  
Several hours later, Kagome heard something hitting her window. She looked through tear-stained eyes and saw it was small rocks. She became curious and opened her window a crack. She looked down to see Inuyasha with a bandana wrapped around his head hiding his hair. He really wasn't the person she wanted to see at the moment.  
  
"Go away Inuyasha!" she yelled at him.  
  
"Not until I hear an apology!"  
  
"For what? For me lying about my wealth though I never talked about my social status before? For wanting a normal life? For wanting to go to normal school? What the hell do you want me to apologize about?"  
  
"I don't care about that shit, Kagome. I just want you to apologize about dying my beautiful hair pink." Kagome had totally forgotten about that.  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry for dying your hair pink. Now will you leave me alone?" Kagome sobbed.  
  
"Are... are you crying."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh, shit. You know I can't leave a girl alone who's crying, Kagome. What is wrong?"  
  
"Everyone hates me except for Shippo and Miroku at school. My mother thinks I am nuts and I am going to be stuck with Kikyo for the rest of my life. And all I wanted was just a normal life!"  
  
It was silent for a moment, until Inuyasha said, "Come with me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come with me. We are even now for the other things and I can't leave an upset girl with a bitch so come with me."  
  
"Are you sure? What about Sesshomaru?"  
  
"Screw him. Grab some clothes and let's go."  
  
Kagome couldn't believe she was doing this. Just the other day, she was really pissed off at him but she did dye his hair pink and felt bad about it. She shoved random clothing into a bag and dropped it out her window down on the ground.  
  
"Now are you going to catch me?" she asked unsure.  
  
"Of course, you are only coming from the second floor," Inuyasha told her reassuringly. He didn't know why he was doing this either but we all know he has a weakness for crying girls.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes tight and jumped. A moment later, she felt herself in a pair of very muscular arms. "You caught me!" she gasped wringing her arms around his neck.  
  
"Yah, yah lets go!" Inuyasha said setting her on the ground hoping Kagome wouldn't get too much more emotional.  
  
"I have to do one last thing, first."  
  
"What?"  
  
"This." Kagome grabbed the bandana off his head and squealed, "Your hair is so cute!" Inuyasha blushed really embarrassed grabbing his bandana back.  
  
"I hate myself."  
  
~*~  
  
I hope everyone enjoyed! Please leave me a review. 


	13. Chapter 13

I am so sorry that I haven't updated. You have to understand, I am having a horrible year. One of my friends just stabbed me in the back, my grandmother died, and other things. And if you know me, I am not a stable person at all. But thank you for all your reviews and I hope don't lose any of you because of my personal problems. I will try my hardest to update more. Please forgive me.  
  
We All Watch the Same Sunsets  
  
After a few moments of uncomfortable silence in Inuyasha's car, Kagome finally popped the question, "Inuyasha, why are you being so nice to me? Really, tell me the truth."  
  
Inuyasha kept his eyes on the road and answered, "I told you already. I don't like to see girls cry. That is all."  
  
Kagome began to sniffle again. "So that is why. I am nothing but a crybaby you want to shut up."  
  
Inuyasha looked over her bewildered. "No! That is not what I meant. Kag......... Kagome, no, no don't cry! I am sorry! Really!"  
  
"You hate me!"  
  
For the next several minutes, Inuyasha tried to stop Kagome but finally gave up seeing how nothing he said was helping; it seemed to make the situation worse. "Must be her period," he mumbled. Soon, they arrived at Inuyasha's house.  
  
Inuyasha opened the car door for Kagome. "After you, milady," he said humorously to try to cheer up the still sniffling Kagome. A small forced smile appeared on her face as he grabbed her bag. "I am guessing you want to go immediately to bed." Kagome nodded. "You can sleep in my bed. I will sleep on the couch."  
  
"Oh no. I couldn't do........." Kagome began but Inuyasha held a finger up to her mouth.  
  
"I was taught to be a gentleman," he told her. "Anyways, it would be less of a shock if Sesshomaru found me sleeping on the couch in the morning and not you."  
  
"I forgot he hated me."  
  
"Sesshomaru hates everyone. Don't take it too seriously," Inuyasha reassured Kagome. He quietly opened the door as not to awaken his brother. He switched a light on and said, "Welcome to me humble abode."  
  
"Ya........." Kagome was at a loss of words. The two stood there not sure what to do.  
  
"Ahem," Inuyasha cleared his throat. "The bedroom is right here." He ushered Kagome into a tiny room compared to her old one. "If you need anything, just wake me up." He grabbed some clothes and closed the door behind him as he left.  
  
Kagome sat on the unusually comfortable bed taking in her surroundings. She soon got up and changed into her pajamas quite grateful for Inuyasha's strange kindness. She turned off the lights settling into bed. She fell into a fitful sleep, tossing and turning.  
  
~*~  
  
"What are you doing out here?" Sesshomaru asked when he came out only to find his brother asleep on the couch.  
  
"Uh?" Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes. At first, he didn't realize where he was but then he remembered about last night. He tiredly shoved himself up, yawned, and stretched. He then grumbled something incoherently.  
  
"What was that," Sesshomaru inquired irritated.  
  
"I said last night........." Inuyasha mumbled off again.  
  
"Inuyasha........."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes opened wider. "I SAID! I BROUGHT KAGOME HOME HERE BECAUSE SHE WAS UPSET AND SHE SLEPT IN MY BED!"  
  
"You did what?!?"  
  
Inuyasha's bedroom door slowly creaked open and Kagome's head popped out. "Can you keep it down a bit? Some people are still sleeping!" she said crankily. That was before she noticed the two pissed off brothers. "Eep!" she squeaked quickly shutting the door.  
  
"You know I don't like rich people," Sesshomaru growled.  
  
"And do you know what? I don't really give a shit," Inuyasha replied. "Kagome is having a rough time because of stupid people like you. And I want to help her out whether you like it or not."  
  
Sesshomaru hmphed and then somewhat calmed down. "Whatever. As long as she stays out of my way and out of my sight."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Behind the door, Kagome let out a sigh of relief.  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha walked to school with his backpack slung on his backpack more then a bit disgruntled. He was pissed off at everyone at school for what they did to his Kagome......... er, Kagome. Everyone he walked by he shot deadly glares at. There seemed to be a bigger barrier around him that day because everyone knew not to mess with Inuyasha when he was in one of his moods.  
  
He entered his first classroom slamming the door behind him. He stomped over to his desk slamming his backpack down on the ground.  
  
"What's up your ass?" Miroku asked sitting on the seat next to him and was answered with a snarl. "Come on, Inu."  
  
"Why should you care?" Inuyasha growled. "You didn't care about Kagome," he quickly added.  
  
"Wha-what!" Miroku roared. "Am I hearing what you are saying, Mr. Backstab?"  
  
"Backstab? I wasn't the one who turned their back on Kagome!" Inuyasha replied.  
  
"Hey, I gave Kagome the confidence to get through the day yesterday! But I didn't even see you here!" Miroku exclaimed.  
  
"Well, I didn't see you last night when she was so upset!" The two boys stood up about to fight before they realized what the other was saying. They turned around crossing their arms.'  
  
"Thank you for helping Kagome yesterday," Inuyasha said tartly.  
  
"Same for you." The bell rang and the two sat down not speaking.  
  
"Okay, class! Settle down!" Kaede yelled over the class's ruckus. "We will pick up from where we stopped yesterday........." Inuyasha didn't hear anything more she said. He was too worried about Kagome. He didn't know if he should leave her alone or not. She was in emotional disarray and there was no telling what she would do.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
He made sure there had been nothing sharp, pointy, or could be used as a weapon in Kagome's reach. She was fairly short so he could stick them in high places she wouldn't be able to reach.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
But what if she needed a shoulder to cry on? The only thing there is his slobbery old dog.  
  
"Inuyasha!" A hand bopped Inuyasha on the head quite hard.  
  
"OW!" Inuyasha yelled rubbing his poor head. "What was that for?"  
  
"You haven't been paying attention, Inuyasha," Kaede told him simply. "What is your problem today?" Inuyasha's magical mumbling trick suddenly appeared again in his low voice. "Speak up, Inuyasha."  
  
"I said it is sort of hard to concentrate with all these jerks surrounding you. Jeez, is everyone deaf today?"  
  
Kaede raised an eyebrow. "And why do you have this opinion?"  
  
"Well, Miss Kaede, since you are so nosy, I will tell you," Inuyasha snapped. "These people here were all there for Kagome when I sunk to a level that I am ashamed of. But once they found out something that makes her different, their shoulders were not there to cry on anymore. You selfish, self-absorbed people. How could you do something to a perfectly fine, nice, kind, caring, pretty girl that all she wanted was to be normal?" People's heads turned down as Inuyasha spoke. "I would spit on you. What I did was bad but I didn't stab her in the back like you guys did." Inuyasha picked up his backpack. "I am outta' here. I can't stand to be around you people anymore."  
  
"Inuyasha, don't you dare walk out of this room," Kaede warned. Inuyasha ignored her keeping on his path.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Sango cried as she ran up to him. "Tell me, is Kagome all right? Please? Can you tell her that I am sorry? I didn't mean it!" Inuyasha glared at her.  
  
"You broke her, Sango. Your anger broke her and your apologies can do nothing about that," Inuyasha said angrily and walked around her. He opened the door and took one last look at the class. He left shaking his head grumbling, "You people."  
  
~*~  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha called.  
  
Kagome walked out of the bathroom dressed with a towel on her head. "Inuyasha, why are you home so early?"  
  
"I couldn't stand being at school anymore," he replied.  
  
"This isn't because of me is it?" Kagome said ashamed. "I am sorry if it is."  
  
"Kagome........." Inuyasha placed his hands on her shoulders almost affectionately. "What they did was wrong. And if you want to know, Sango says she is sorry."  
  
"Really?" Kagome's whole face lit up. "She forgives me?"  
  
"Kagome, don't tell me you are really buying that crap?"  
  
"Yes, I am," Kagome told him. "Sango is my friend and I believe her."  
  
"Kagome?!? After all that you went through?" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome just answered with a happy head nod. Inuyasha sighed. "You are a confusing girl."  
  
"So what are we going to do today?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Well, you see, since you are not going back to school today, I thought maybe we could do something," Kagome fluttered her eyes innocently.  
  
"I don't know. I thought maybe we could just watch some TV," Inuyasha replied casually but Kagome began to sniffle again. "I mean we can do whatever you want. Like go to an amusement park or eat ice cream........."  
  
"How about both?"  
  
"Fine," Inuyasha sighed though inside he knew this could be fun.  
  
~*~  
  
Since it was a school day, there was hardly anyone at the amusement park. 'No lines, no people; this is definitely the good life,' Kagome thought to herself. She grabbed Inuyasha's hand pulling him up to get a ticket.  
  
"Don't you think this will be fun, Inu?" Kagome said excitedly. Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched a bit at her new nickname but forced a completely cheesy smile onto his face.  
  
"Ya, Kagome.......... It will be cloud nine." Kagome gave him a sunny smile and Inuyasha felt relieved that she seemed to be better.  
  
"Lets go on the roller coaster, first!" Kagome exclaimed running towards the largest thing in the park.  
  
"The roller coaster," Inuyasha gulped. He could take his brother, Kouga, or any other emissary in his way but this was a roller coaster. Speed and enough power to run down and squash a power.  
  
"You aren't scared are you?" Kagome taunted.  
  
"Of course not!" Inuyasha quickly followed Kagome trying to resist the urge to scream. The roller coaster was his second biggest fear right under a woman during her period (and man, are they scary).  
  
Inuyasha could feel the tension rising as the pair sat down.  
  
"Do you want me to hold your hand?" Kagome teased. Inuyasha pushed down the urge to strangle her just for that day. Instead, he pulled a mumble out of his hat and said something that sounded quite a bit like, 'Bitch.' All Kagome did was laugh.  
  
Inuyasha gripped the rails as the car began to slowly move up the tracks. A smile graced Kagome's face; Inuyasha did not even want to see what his expression was. And after what seem hours, the car finally got to the peak of the tracks.  
  
"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit." (I dare you to guess who that is).  
  
As soon as that car went over, Inuyasha let out a howl. Kagome, beside him to be psychotically laughing her head off and he wondered if it was at him or she liked roller coasters that much. He was pretty sure it was answer a.  
  
And before he knew it, the ride was over.  
  
"Have fun?" Kagome asked sweetly.  
  
Inuyasha replied dryly, "Hahaha."  
  
Luckily for Inuyasha, Kagome didn't make him go on any more roller coasters. They went on the merry-go-round (Kagome rode a dolphin and Inuyasha a lion), the haunted house (Kagome held onto Inuyasha's arm the whole time), and other rides. Inuyasha couldn't believe the fun they had.  
  
"You ready for ice cream?" Kagome asked taking one last bit of cotton candy.  
  
"If you want," Inuyasha shrugged. "But watch out for those sweets; don't want to get fat. Not saying that there is anything wrong with you." Kagome just kept her smile. She actually felt good knowing the Inuyasha was teasing her again. It was kind of......... comforting.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome stared wide-eyed and open-mouthed. She had not seen so many choices of ice cream since......... since, never. She was not even able to read through the whole menu in 5 minutes.  
  
"Um........." Kagome thought for a little while more. "But there is so many things I want."  
  
"Just pick one or two," Inuyasha said tiredly. They had been standing there for what seemed to be forever. He ordered his usual, 'one chocolate scoop, one cookie dough' in order to make Kagome order, too.  
  
"Fine." Kagome eyed Inuyasha irritated for speeding her up. She was one who liked time in making her decisions. "I will have one scoop of rocky road, one scoop of white chocolate macadamia nut, one scoop of dark chocolate raspberry, and a mint chocolate chip scoop. Plus M&M's and chocolate sprinkles!" Now it was Inuyasha's turn for his mouth to drop. He had no idea that such a skinny girl could eat that much.  
  
Inuyasha fished some money out of his pocket and handed it to the cashier. Kagome took her large ice cream happily giving Inuyasha a peck on his cheek.  
  
"Thank you, Inu," she told him.  
  
"Before we go outside, I have to ask you something." Kagome nodded waiting. "What is with calling me Inu?"  
  
"Well, I am too lazy to say Inuyasha and Inu sounds so much cuter!" Kagome answered cheery taking a bite of her ice cream. She smiled showing her approval. "Mm! This is good!"  
  
"Ya."  
  
The two walked out and sat at a table to eat their ice cream in a harmony and peace that would hopefully last.  
  
~*~  
  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I tried to make it longer and not to end with a cliffhanger. Please leave a review telling me what you think. I will try my best to update but I ask you to bear with me. 


	14. Author's Note So so so sorry

Author's Note: I'm back! .... Sort of. Well, I have finally sorted out my personal problems and I thank everyone for their support. But guess what I have now? Writer's block! I have been trying to update but I don't have any clue what to do next. I have been hitting my head against the keyboard several times to uncover some hidden ideas at the back of my head. But I assure you guys that I will update as soon as this stupid writer's block goes away. But I always love your reviews and I feel bad about taking so damn long to update. 


End file.
